


Mechanics Over Pilots

by jynx



Series: Mechanics Do It Better [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Time was their Jaeger, the one they were in charge of fixing and maintaining, and it hurt each time it came back busted up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanics Over Pilots

**Author's Note:**

> Part of GatheringFiKi's Summer Raffle
> 
> ....thiiiiiiis one might have grown secret fangs on me

Fili huffed out a deep sigh and leaned against a steel beam. He watched as Blue Time was rolled into their maintenance bay. He could hear Kili shouting curses and demands to know what had happened but all he saw was the mess and work they had ahead of them.

Blue Time was their Jaeger, the one they were in charge of fixing and maintaining, and it hurt each time it came back busted up. The pilots didn't care how much they wrecked their Jaegers as long as they did what they were supposed to do. Which, fair, they did have to fight the Kaiju, but they didn't have to actively wreck the machines!

Kili joined Fili where he leaned, red creeping up his neck and down the slope of his ears, and kicked the beam. "They wants us to patch it as fast as possible," he said. "The fiber optics are half melted and a few of the fuel lines were ripped completely out."

"How screwed is the rest of it? You know, the part I have to worry about," Fili asked. Fili focused on the metal, the engines and structure, while Kili squirmed about the insides to keep everything else working. The Drift wouldn't work without Kili and the Jaeger would not work without Fili.

That was who they were. They kept the Jaegar program running and made sure the rock star pilots could keep fighting.

Kili leaned in and brushed a kiss over Fili's oil covered cheek. "We'll be at it all night for the next two or three days. I think Dori and Bifur would be willing to help out. Ori and Bofur have the Sea Ram to tend to right now."

Fili sighed and turned into Kili, an arm slipping around his waist. "I'll take Dori. The two of us can pound out the dents and fix whatever structural problems the Kaiju made."

"Bifur'll be glad to have something to do," Kili said. He started to pull away from Fili to go fetch the others but his brother pulled him in even closer. "Dork. You'll see me later."

"Yeah, but I miss you now." Fili couldn't help the smile and he liked having Kili so close. The next few days were going to be long and they'd be lucky if they even got to eat together let alone see each other. The Jaeger took priority over everything.

Kili leaned in and kissed Fili quickly on the lips. "How about you and me, we meet tonight? Say, 2300?"

Fili nodded. "I'll set the clock."

"I can't wait," Kili said, kissing him again and then pulled away. He strode out into the chaos to find Dori and Bifur. Fili stayed where he was, observing their Jaeger a little longer, before pushing off the beam with his shoulder and walking after Kili.


End file.
